


The only haven you can trust in

by Verdin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:43:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdin/pseuds/Verdin
Summary: Once there was love and best intentions, but as the Healer tries his best, his beloved knows he is bound to fail, no matter what she does.





	The only haven you can trust in

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skinandbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/gifts).



> Day 8 of #ffxvrarepairsweek  
> They asked for whispers in the dark, which led me to having "Call the ships to port" by Covenant stuck in my head, and that led to "Temple of love" by the Sisters of Mercy, where I borrowed the title. Thanks to skinandbones for listening to my brainstormy ramblings, so this is dedicated to them.
> 
> Find me @ardynium.tumblr.com

Gentiana waited. It must once more be night, for the warmth of the sun was long gone.  
Waiting. This was her life now. The golden collar with its chain on her delicate neck kept her from moving too far from the makeshift bed he had built for her on the floor, and she had agreed to wear this collar, to keep the world from her. Sometimes she managed to focus enough to read or to spend time watching the days go by through the high keyhole windows of his little sanctuary, but usually she only lay or sat, breathing, trying not to listen to the voice in her head. What a beautiful voice it was, silent and calm and whispering like a lover to her, and it made the pain go away that he inevitably brought her with his touch. She knew she should not listen to its promises.

  
The noise of steps on the rough stone floor startled her, and she turned her head.  
„Ardyn?“  
„My love.“ Oh, how tired he sounded, and how sad. „I did not want to wake you.“

  
She sat up, slowly, stretching her bandaged hands into his direction. „I was not asleep. Not even dreaming. You've been gone for so long, but now...“ Her little smile made him smile too. She was as beautiful as ever, even with her slender limbs wrapped in straps of linnen where the darkness she took from him broke her skin, her naked form barely covered by the fabric of the open jet black kimono she wore. He sunk into her embrace as he was, his robes covering them like blankets, and she wove her fingers into his hair, wrapping strands around her fingers, binding herself to him.  
The healer king fell asleep within instants. Even in these days, where his struggle seemed unending and the people started to doubt him, he didn't want to cut back. Even in these days where he barely could contain the strain upon himself, where most waking moments were a nightmare, he refused to give in. Gentiana knew the toll it was taking upon him, maybe better than Ardyn himself.  
„Look at him.“ The voice had latched onto a wish that had formed in her heart, and she was too lonesome and hungry to withstand it for too long. Maybe, down in a little corner of her everloving, ever gentle heart, also a little bit annoyed, as much as a messenger could be. So many broken promises, so many times he put everything else above her. That was the way of the healer and she had known this before offering to be his vessel, yet it was a tiny thorn in her side that only grew as time passed, and so, she looked.

  
Her good eye, gentle and green as jade, gazed upon her beloved king, saw new wrinkles and deep dark rings under his eyes, even now that was asleep. The serenity her embrace brought him could not undo the damages of the world.  
Her evil eye, that black orb where It lived, saw him flooded with sickness, filled to the brim so much it spilled over, escaped with every little content sigh from his open lips. The sight alone filled her with longing, and she detangled her fingers from his locks, catching some of the viscous oily black in her hands, bringing it to her mouth and swallowing eagerly, licking her fingertips clean. The taste was bitter and salty and sweet and It sighed, aching for more, sending heat down her spine, making the muscles under the dark patch of hair between her inner thighs tense up, and she sighed with it.

  
Something in the sleeping man stirred, opening eyes that were those blithe amberr ones she adored, but they were not, and her evil eye saw that they were black, the iris an iridescent gold, and It saw the oily goo that streamed from them like tears, and It made her bite her lip in expectation. Her king grinned, the teeth so long and sharp, and as his body started moving, so did the shadows in his sanctuary, and Gentiana felt herself yanked back at the sturdy golden collar around her neck, pinned to the floor, her long hair fanned out like an inky halo. Obsidian tendrils wrapped around her pale limbs, pulling them outwards, just strenuous enough to cause some discomfort, and It moaned and hissed in pleasure.  
Her king stood above her now, cloaked in black oil, drinking in the sight of his vessel. The triumphant smirk on his face saddened her. There was no humor anymore in those curled up lips she kissed so many times, and as he kneeled down between her parted legs, letting his fingertips dance between the wetness of her folds, letting her body ride on waves that made her hips rock and turned her breaths into sweet little sighs, her good eye recognized she had already lost him.

  
„We knew you would...“ It whispered in her head, pushing her body down on his fingers, while they both begged him for a kiss in that little humble voice he loved so much.  
„I know“, she admitted, closing her eyes as their tongues intertwined, writhing under the weight of his body, feeling the heat rising from his hand in her hollow, his thumb caressing the little pearl there, spreading over her chest into her cheeks, letting little roses bloom there. His sable saliva was so delicious for them, and she swallowed as much as she could, and every drop only increased their hunger.  
When he broke the kiss, licking the lips of her eager little mouth, It whispered, in its voice like rain, pleaded him to come into her, to fill her up, to make her whole again, and he was only too happy to obey. His hand made way for blood-warm night, fluid and starless and opening her holes, filling her insides. She could feel his darkness spread along her spine, pumping into her in an unyielding rhythm, and she felt the shadows lift her up, hold her in the air like she was being crucified, just so he could look at her, his love, his vessel, his slave. Gentiana felt the obsidian tear through her flesh, felt it intermingle with her juices, and she felt It nourishing on him. It shared its satisfaction, so deep, so utterly fulfilling, and when she finally came under those unearthly caresses of the fallen Healer, it was but another peak on a unending mountain range.  
Ardyn came with her, a last tribute to a love they once shared, and she saw how It drained him, how his eyes closed in bliss, the black ink subsiding, leaving skin, and grey robes and a limp body that slowly sunk to the ground, and she sunk with him, the shadows setting her down gently.

  
She sat by his side til his breathing calmed, wiping away the tears that streamed from his amber eyes. He was shivering, spent like no mortal man should be, but it was what needed to be done. She wished she was allowed to tell him what he was supposed to do, but that was not the right of the messenger.  
He looked up to her, barely more than a silhouette in the moonlight, but her good eye never needed much light anyway. His eyes were red and swollen, his nose was running, and he looked more like a lost child now than like a hero of the people.  
„I'm sorry.“ His voice cracked.  
„Sleep now, beloved.“ She kissed away new tears and stroked his hair until he found his way into immaculate dreams.


End file.
